


Nailed it

by ScarsLikeVelvet



Series: A Year of Prompts [77]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bad friend Scott McCall, Hunter Noah Stilinski, Hunter Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Researcher Stiles Stilinski, Ritual Research, Rituals, Spark Stiles Stilinski, True Alpha Scott McCall, mentions organ and body parts trade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 04:20:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30117051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarsLikeVelvet/pseuds/ScarsLikeVelvet
Summary: Stiles and company head out to search for the place where the ritual to steal the Alpha Spark took place. More things come to light.
Relationships: Celeste Gajos/Kais Gajos, Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: A Year of Prompts [77]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086053
Comments: 14
Kudos: 187





	Nailed it

Early the next morning, Stiles, Adam, Robbie, and Peter met up at Marlene's Diner for breakfast. They settled around a table where they could all entries and exits of the room and Marlene brought over a pot of coffee and four cups without them even giving an indication they wanted it. 

»The usual for you two?« she addressed Stiles and Peter. Both nodded as they were not morning people and couldn't function right before they were properly caffeinated. 

Robbie and Adam both ordered omelets and hash browns.

Marlene nodded and walked away with swaying hips and a smile. 

Stiles rolled his eyes and leaned his head against Peter's shoulder.

»So … what's the plan?«, Robbie asked.

»We eat breakfast and afterward we track through the preserve to find the ritual side. I already have a rough idea where it is located but I didn't dare to go there without proper backup,« Stiles answered lazily. He sipped his coffee and waited for his breakfast.

OoO

Half an hour later the group was well fed and started their track through the woods. Peter walked behind the group marking their way subtly. Adam and Stiles were in the lead while Robbie was circling them to keep them safe.

»We're not going to head to the Nemeton, right?«, Peter asked.

Stiles shook his head no.

»Nope. The Nemeton would have shut down a ritual like that or at least tried to interrupt it. It's weak right now but not helpless,« Adam answered before Stiles could.

Peter nodded in understanding.

OoO

»Is it me or aren't any animals around here?« Robbie asked.

»No … there is nothing here. The land is close to death and magically it reeks of decay. I'm not sure how to describe it any way else. We are where he performed some kind of ritual. I think it's the place we're looking for and from what I can feel, he's been using this clearing for a long time,« Stiles whispered as if he was afraid to disturb the silence that reigned out here.

Peter inhaled carefully. 

»I don't think Robbie and I can enter the clearing. It smells of Wolfsbane, Mountain Ash, and Rowan,« he said softly.

»It's okay … you two can run the perimeter. Adam and I'll be fine. We're both powerhouses magically speaking,« Stiles said and gripped his favored weapon, a bat made from Rowan wood infused with Wolfsbane and coated in a mixture of Mistletoe and Mountain Ash powder. A multitude of runes was carved into the wood and Stiles' magic made it virtually indestructible and capable of dealing quite a bit of physical and magical damage. He twirled the bat in his hand before he nodded towards the clearing and past the wards without alerting them that someone or something had entered the clearing.

Adam followed his lead and together they photographed and canvassed the clearing carefully taking in the remnants of various rituals. Stiles was muttering under his breath into his smartphone taking a voice recording that would be automatically backed up into a high-security cloud account. 

»Ha … there it is. I know which ritual he used,« Adam suddenly said.

Stiles wandered over to him and studied the rune circle Adam pointed out. Together they analyzed it in depth. Peter who had a fairly good grasp of runes barely understood what both young men talked about and Robbie looked absolutely lost. 

After they finished and left the clearing basically as they had found it, Peter looked at them expectantly.

Stiles made a grab for his backpack and pulled out a bottle of water to drink something before he finally stated: »So the Alpha Deaton pulled the Spark from is definitely dead. I have no idea where he got rid of the body because there wasn't anything added to the usual dumps here in the Preserve and there were no suspicious deaths of out-of-towner's … so wherever it is, maybe he preserves it to serve another purpose.«

Robbie looked intrigued about the last statement. 

»What could he possibly do with a dead werewolf body?«, he asked.

It was moments like these that Stiles realized that despite being older than Stiles he leads a sheltered life. His gaze flicked towards Adam, who had been raised under the Calaveras' Matriarchs tutelage until he was thirteen before he ran away and took shelter with the Gajos family, and they both grimaced.

It was Peter who answered the young werewolf though. 

»He could raise him as a zombie or a meat puppet for a demon. He could use him in ritual as a receptacle for deities or sell his parts on the black market. Werewolf parts bring a pretty penny,« he said dispassionately.

Stiles grinned maliciously as he and Peter had taken advantage of that last part quite a bit since they couldn't hide so many werewolf carcasses in the Preserve. It would be suspicious if anyone stumbled onto mass graves. So they had made the best of a shitty situation when pack after pack tried to invade the territory and hadn't agreed to leave peacefully despite what Scott had tried to tell them. They had taken care of the problem and used the 'leftovers' to fill the various vaults that were hidden around the county. 

Robbie paled in contrast and Adam snorted. He had done the same for the Gajos family whenever there were wolves whose bodies weren't claimed by relatives or packs. It was a method of income the packs rarely talked about and it was mostly something the Left Hands handled though they sometimes chose others in the pack to help.

»Sometimes I feel like mum sheltered me a little too much,« Robbie grumbled and shook himself to lose the feeling of nausea.

Stiles smiled and patted his shoulder. 

»Let us track back. It's late and we haven't had lunch,« he said and started to head back along the path Peter had marked.

No one asked just how Stiles was able to follow a trail formed by scent rather than visual marks.

OoO

When they were back in their cars Peter finally asked the question that had burned on his tongue since he had heard Stiles and Adam talk about the ritual back in the clearing.

»Do you think Scott was in on it?«

Stiles' hands clenched into fists and he let out a shuddering breath. 

»I still don't know. He wasn't there for any rituals in the clearing but that doesn't mean anything. He never really talked about how he became a True Alpha. All he ever talked about was he broke a barrier of mountain ash to get to Deaton. Nothing more. I will have to dive a bit deeper into the books to see if I can find something where this is part of a ritual … up until now I didn't find anything … it may be something specific to druid magic or maybe something Deaton concocted himself. It would be helpful to see what happened but since Scott won't let Kais or Derek take a look into his mind and Deaton would rather off himself than let us take a look into his books much less his brain, we are kind of stuck with a lot of could-be's and maybes right now,« Stiles responded.

»You don't want him to be in on it, right?« Peter prodded softly, his hand resting on Stiles' knee while he was driving.

Stiles shrugged.

»I'm not sure what to believe in regards to Scott anymore. I've known him for a long time. Ever since I came here. But after he was bitten he changed and it wasn't for the better if I may say so. He always cared more about himself and his needs than others but he at least tried. Now though it's all about him and I can't stand his attitude anymore. He only uses me for research and as bait. Otherwise, I'm of no use for him. He doesn't count me as pack because I am human. He tells everyone we are best friends, but we barely talk to each other much less see each other outside of lessons in school. We don't spend bro time with each other and … maybe it would be easier if he was in on it,« he answered.

Peter gently patted his knee. 

»I'm sorry, Stiles,« he said.

OoO

Back at the loft, Stiles dived back into research. Adam right by his side.

Peter rolled his eyes and made his way over to the kitchen to make them something to snack on. He knew Stiles needed to eat before they went over to his father's house in the evening to give him back his memories. 

He also knew Stiles in research mode wouldn't eat normal food. So he made him small finger sandwiches he could snack on while reading without damaging his books and research materials. 

Silence had reigned inside the loft for quite a while apart from the turning of pages, pen on paper, and the soft sound of fingers writing on a keyboard when Stiles suddenly jumped up and screamed: »Nailed it!«

Everyone stared at him waiting for him to explain and explain he did. There was a ritual connected to the one Deaton used to take the spark. Stiles had found out that it could be modified in different ways for a beta to prove their worth and one of them was to 'break' a barrier of mountain ash to rescue someone. It seemed like the whole rescue of Deaton had been a setup.

Stiles looked like he didn't quite want to believe Scott was innocent if obnoxious in this situation.

Before they could delve deeper into the topic the door of the loft slid open and Derek came in followed by Kais and Celeste. 

»Stiles? Peter? Are you ready? We have to go to our meeting with Noah,« Kais addressed them both.

Both rose from their seats, straightened out their clothes, and moved towards the Alpha pair of the Gajos family.

»We are ready, uncle,« Stiles whispered and even though he said the words it was quite obvious he didn't feel ready in the least. Yet he still steeled himself and powered on.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr as [Polemonium-writes](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/polemonium-writes)


End file.
